Haircut
by A-Dreamer-Needs-A-Hero
Summary: It was just a haircut, but it ended up leaving her house in shambles. Time travel Gwen and little Kevin fluff. Alternate universe.


(Alright, this is a Gwevin one-shot, but they technically aren't together as a couple. Gwen messed up a time traveling spell from the Ken ten era, and ended up back in the past. She wanted to find Kevin, and makes him a home with her in an apartment she finds. Now she has to deal with a small eleven year old Levin instead of Kevin eleven thousand. He proves himself to be hard to handle though, when she tells him that he needs to cut his hair.)

"Don't touch that," Gwen roared, her eyes bright and sparked in her anger. Her hair was in disarray, and her breathing was ragged. A pair of small metal scissors gleamed dangerously in her hands.

Kevin, although a good four inches shorted than the red head in heels, boldly stared her straight in the eyes, but was smart enough to pause in his mid grab towards the knob of her underwear drawer.

"I didn't touch nothing," He complained with a frown, attempting to look like he wasn't worried about the scissors in her hand. Every few seconds or so, he couldn't help but look at them before going back to her furious gaze.

"Kevin Levin," She seethed, pointing a finger at the eleven year old boy. "I have chased you all over this freaking house, and you have left my home in shambles! Shambles I say!" While Gwen continued to rant, his mind drifted off, only hearing small tidbits of the meaningless words that she spoke. Her hair was a pretty red, he noticed. It was long and silky, traveling down to cover her-His eyes transfixed on the area of her body that she ever caught him looking there would end him up as a dead man.

"-and look at the curtains! There is a BURN mark on the curtains, or should I say what's left of them! How can one little boy do so much damage?"

Kevin blinked, finally aware that Gwen was waiting for him to give an answer.

"Hey," He protested. "Just be glad that there is still a house standing. I coulda destroyed everything." And then shrugged, as if it wasn't even that big of a deal.

"Well then, how are you going to pay for the damage that you've done," She inquired, one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised in question.

"I gotta pay," He exclaimed incredulously. "Lady, I don't even got a home!"

Gwen placed her hands on her hips.

"You do so have a home. Or, you will have a home in the future. Um, what I mean to say is-Ugh, never mind. Look, I shouldn't even try to argue with you about this. There's something else we need to discuss."

Her hands moved to rub at her temples, trying to gain patience. No more practicing with time travel, she told herself firmly. Otherwise this happens. Now that she was stuck here and didn't know how to get back, she'd have to wait for Verdona to come, and that would take about…..five years. Ugh.

Kevin stared up at her with hard brown eyes, and she found it odd that she wasn't as scared of him as she had been when she was eleven. He just didn't seem like he would hurt her now. She was amused that every now and then he would blush for some odd reason, and she suspected that the young boy was crushing on her.

She might just have to use her womanly charms on him if she wanted to accomplish her current mission. Trying to gentle her face, she forced her lips to curve into a welcoming smile.

"Kevin," She cooed, and almost giggled at the wildfire blush that flushed across his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head and turned away with a frown on his face.

"I ain't doin' it," He insisted stubbornly, his lips still in a scowl.

When she leaned down to his level on her knees and turned his head with her hand to face her, he blushed again.

"Please? It's only a haircut."

"You first then," He grumbled, his eyes trying to avoid her face, looking down towards his scuffed boots. Why he wouldn't wear the sneakers she bought him was beyond her, but she'd have to worry about that at another time.

"I'm a girl. My hair is supposed to be long."

His eyes stared at her in disapproval.

"Oh, so you can say guys can't do certain stuff, but girls are allowed to. Sounds kinda prejudice to me."

Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"That-that was different."

"Was not and you know it," Kevin told her with a smug look, thinking he had won the conversation.

Gwen frowned, realizing who she was up against. She was going to have to resort to desperate measures to win this 'fight'.

"Alright," She conceded. "I'll make a deal with you. You let me cut your hair, and I'll…..give you a kiss."

His eyes lit up at the offer, but tried to play it off as if he didn't care.

"I suppose," He exclaimed in a bored voice, but a smile played on the edges of his lips. "I get my kiss first though."

"No, you're going to get that haircut first," Gwen disagreed.

He frowned.

"No kiss, no deal."

"But you will get your kiss, just after you let me cut your hair."

"I want it first to be sure I'll get it. You could just be saying that to get me to get my hair cut."

"You sneaky little," She began in annoyance, but then stopped. "Fine. A kiss, right?"

"Yup," He told her with a devious grin.

"You sure that's it?"

"Uh-huh." Closing his eyes, he puckered his lips in anticipation.

Smiling to herself, she lowered her face down, and planted a swift kiss to his cheek. Kevin quickly opened his eyes, a complaint rising to his lips. She stopped him before he could speak.

"I never said I would kiss your mouth," She informed him smugly. "Remember, you only agreed to a kiss. You never said it had to be one on the lips."

"You tricked me," He grumbled.

She laughed.

"Don't worry. If you're wanting me to kiss you, just give it a couple of years. Then you'll meet the me your age."

He complained that he didn't want to wait that long, but he didn't protest when she began to gently snip off the ragged ends of black hair. Gwen was proud, and knew that she had won the mighty battle of the haircut. This was something she was sure to tell Kevin eleven thousand if she ever ran into the jerk again. Oh, how she'd love to tell him a few things.

"Remember when I cut your hair Kevy," She'd tell him. As she snipped off strands of hair, she giggled in glee. Waiting for her to return to her time suddenly wasn't so bad. This Kevin was far more enjoyable than the one back in her time. He should have just stayed a sweet, albeit psycho little boy.

Getting him to eat vegetables for dinner however, made her question her opinion. It was another battle to fight. This time, she'd be ready.

(End: Please review. ^-^)


End file.
